


Pretty Pretty Princess

by secretninjagirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, girl!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretninjagirl/pseuds/secretninjagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Minjung and Kibum wear couple Halloween costumes and Kibum is very frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pretty Princess

            “Kibum, we should do couple Halloween costumes this year,” Minjung says, turning to him on the couch as the end credits for The Swan Princess play on the TV. (Minjung had picked the movie, and all objections had died on Kibum’s lips when she turned to him with that adorable pout complete with sad doe eyes.) 

            “Like what?” he asks, curious. 

            “A prince and a princess,” she replies, as if he should’ve been able to figure it out.  He’s more than a little surprised, since Minjung isn’t usually one to go for the overly feminine look, but he can’t say he’d mind seeing her in a dress.  However, all his pink-tinged fantasies are crushed when he hears what she says next. 

            “I already know what your dress should look like,” she says brightly.

            “My dress?” he sputters, still working on processing that thought. “Shouldn’t you be the one wearing a dress?” he asks, a little desperately. 

            “Please,” she says, “we both know I’d make a much better prince, and you’d make a very pretty princess.”  Her voice lowers into what could almost be called a purr at the end, and fuck, his masculinity should really start feeling threatened right about now, but instead he just feels weirdly turned on.  He still has some dignity left to preserve though, so he just rolls his eyes and sighs, saying “fine, I’ll do it.”

\---

A month later they’re at Jonghyun’s Halloween party and Kibum is seriously regretting giving in, because this is ten times worse than what he ever could’ve imagined.  He doesn’t really think much about his own costume, except that it’s annoying to walk around in a long dress and to have to keep pushing hair out of his face (he understands now why Minjung doesn’t grow her hair out). Instead, he’s extremely distracted by his girlfriend’s costume.  Minjung is wearing a fitted blue jacket, complete with epaulets, only the slightest curve of her chest visible under the crisp lines of the jacket, and tight white pants that show off her long toned legs that are completed with black knee-high boots.  Her short hair is swept back from her forehead in a style reminiscent of a Disney prince and she’s only wearing some nearly invisible lip balm (although she doesn’t usually wear makeup, so it’s not particularly surprising).  He frowns heavily as she talks animatedly with some other party-goers across the room, laughing loudly.  He’s pissed off that she’s talking to other people, but he’s also pissed off that her jacket has tails, so he can’t see how great her ass undoubtedly looks in those pants. 

            “Why is such a pretty princess looking so angry?” a voice coos next to him, overly sweet.  It’s Taemin, looking at Kibum smugly as if he knows exactly what’s making the older boy angry.

            “You can’t even talk,” Kibum says pointedly, “you’re dressed up as a girl too, just because Jonghyun fluttered his eyelashes at you.”  Taemin just laughs, flipping some of his blonde wig over his shoulder, and adjusting his pink sequined miniskirt. 

            “I think you need to relieve some sexual tension,” Taemin says, matter-of-factly, and then sashays away before Kibum can retaliate, looking far too comfortable in a skirt. 

            “What’s the matter?” a familiar voice asks, and then Minjung is right there again. “It pains me to see such a fair princess looking so sad,” she says seriously, though her eyes are twinkling with humor. 

            “You can cut the Disney bullshit, Minjung,” Kibum says, though not as sharply as he’d intended.  (Minjung tends to have that effect on him.)  She gasps loudly, bringing one hand to her chest.  “Such language from a pretty girl,” she says, “and my name is Prince Minho today,” she reminds him, suppressing a grin. He tries to scowl darkly, but it doesn’t really work. 

            “But really,” she says, brows furrowing in concern, “what’s up?” In the face of Minjung’s sincere concern, he feels even more embarrassed at being kind of turned on by this whole situation. 

            “It’s dumb,” he whined, covering his face with his hands as he felt his face turning red. 

            “You know you can tell me anything, right?” she says, gently pulling his hands from his face, and looking at him with those big brown eyes, and suddenly it’s just too much.  He leans forward, clasping their hands together, and kisses her, more than a little desperately.

            “What was that about?” she asks a little breathlessly, when they finally part, her lips looking unfairly pink and wet. 

            “Your stupid costume,” he grumbles, not looking her in the eyes.

            “Oh,” she says, realization dawning, “you like my costume, don’t you?” And then she waggles her eyebrows ridiculously, smirking at him. 

            “Shut up and keep kissing me,” he growls, pulling her in by her jacket’s lapels, intent on kissing that smirk off her face. 


End file.
